


Despite Your Enthusiasm

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Albus doesn't seem interested, Gellert knows exactly where he'd like to be. In bed, with Albus, rather than home facing family pressures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Your Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 16 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'family pressures'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Gellert threw the letter into the fireplace with a noise of disgust. Albus raised an eyebrow and looked over at his lover. "Bad news?"

"They want me to come home," Gellert muttered. "They've also invited Cynthia Williams for Christmas dinner."

Oh. It was that kind of letter. Albus was rather glad that there was no one to send such orders any more. Oh, he was still subjected to various match making schemes, but he could refuse them since there was no family to pressure him. They kept to themselves, actually, and Albus had been looking forward to Christmas as a day spent doing some research. It would be quiet after all since the students were all going home and most of the professors had engagements elsewhere. 

"You're welcome to stay here," Albus offered.

Gellert raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Albus set his quill in its stand and sat back. "I should think I wouldn't even have to tell you. You know you're welcome here any time."

"You want me to come here to this drafty castle where house elves will deliver us our every meal and we can spend all day in bed if we wished?" Gellert smirked. "My rooms are far cozier, though, I must point out."

"But you do have a landlord who's almost caught us several times," Albus argued.

Gellert nodded. "True. But there's also going home."

Albus took a deep breath, pretending to be hurt. "And leave me here to worry whether you'll finally bow down to the pressure and ask... Ms. Williams if she'll wed you in exchange for a considerable fortune."

Gellert chuckled. "You make it sound like some terrible arrangement my grandparents had to suffer through."

"You mean marriage isn't?" Albus asked. He picked up his quill. "If you would, please let me know what your plans are."

Gellert left the sofa to lean over the table. "Do you mean to say that if I don't come stay for the holiday, you plan to invite some other willing, handsome boy to your bed to satiate your lust?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Of the two of us, I rather think you're more likely to bed someone else."

"You do have a tighter band on your physical desires, true," Gellert agreed. He took Albus' quill and tugged on Albus' hand so he was standing. "Shall I assume then that if I am not here for Christmas you're going to spend it with your dusty books?"

"I like research," Albus grumbled, but still, he let Gellert pull him toward the bedroom.

"So do I! I just hate to think of you shut up on Christmas alone when we could instead be enjoying one another."

"You will be here then?" Albus reached for Gellert's shirt, tugging it up out of his pants.

Gellert grinned and kissed him, pushing his hands under Albus' sweater. "Despite your lack of enthusiasm, yes, I will be."

"Brilliant," Albus said between kisses. "I came across the most interesting book the other day. Shall I show you something new?"

"Please, Albus, please, yes. Always, yes."


End file.
